Celestial Warrior of Suzaku, Kodachi
by Dark Priestess Kodachi
Summary: Occurs after Oni but before Eikaden. ChichiriXOC
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"In the light there can be no darkness, but it is in the light that shadows are born." 

Kodachi's subconscious

Kodachi Fushagami sat hunched making her look shorter than her usual 5'5". She was positioned over her tiny wood writing desk in the attic of her parent's house. She ran a hand through her already tousled obsidian hair with its toxic purple tips as if it was going to wash away her problems. In truth, she knew nothing would solve her parents divorce problems, her rape, or the custody battle for her and her tree younger siblings. The only thing she could do to keep herself from further emotional stress was commit suicide, run away, commit herself to a Psych Ward, or escape into an alternate time an dimension. She had chosen the last one.

She would use her powers as a half-witch to make a portal to a entirely different dimension where she was no longer an outcast in both witch and human societies. She'd make a whole new her. Who knew made she'd find love, friends and acceptance in this new world, or maybe she'd be even worse off and plunge into a nonemotional darkness within herself and die from a drug overdose. Kodachi decided to think towards the considerably brighter of the two.

Her parents had filed a divorce because her mother had discovered she was a homosexual and her father had discovered she was a witch and had gotten a sudden sexual fascination with his perky 21-year-old American intern, Jessica Da'Frenchy. Both of her parents wanted full custody of the younger children while neither wanted her, the emotionally unstable now nonvirgin 16 year old half-witch with social and drinking problems, but the judge insisted that if one of her parents took full custody of the younger children they also had to take her.

What had caused her sudden emotional instability occur was her very recent rape by Koji Edagawa, son of world famous CEO Hojo Kemaji, also known as her father's boss.

A streak of lightening lashed outside of the attic window. The storm was worsening by the second. If she was going to use her powers to make a portal to escape from all this chaos, she was going to have to do it fast before the storm sucked out all her powers and rendered the spell useless.

She quickly drew the witch symbol for teleportation on the floor out of a mixture of her own blood, chalk, and powdered jade (like the mineral). Then she made a circle out of crystals around the symbol. Then she started to chant. " Four Gods of the True Universe give me the strength to enter and escape the chaos of my world. For you are my soul, my mind, my emotion, my strength, my body, and my life. By bonding blood let me enter for the sake of this servants life", she chanted. She poured half a bottle of sake then chanted this four more times. After the final time she chanted the crystals started to glow. Suddenly she found her self being sucked into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

2

" From fear and tragedy heroes and saviors are born."

Colonel James E. Wilkins

A final pair of living Suzaku-seishis were sitting at the lakey-river-type-thingy fishing, more of Chichiri was fishing and Tasuki was talking about sake, money, and raids while a fish ran away with his fishing pole.

" Tasuki, No Da. Your fishing pole is swimming away from you, No Da.", Said Chichiri as a sweat drop ran across the back of his.

" Wha, Ahhh!" yelled the flame-headed seishi as he dove dramatically into the frigid water. He was doing a great job at swimming after the pole until Chichiri made a remark.

" Tasuki, I thought you couldn't swim and were deathly afraid of water. No Da." Soon after this remark Tasuki started sinking while desperately trying to stay afloat by wildly waving his arms and kicking his legs. Chichiri quickly removed his kesa and dove into the water to save his drowning friend from a cold wet death. As soon as Tasuki and Chichiri reached shore Tasuki began expressing his gratitude by thanking him over and over again.

Not long after this little experience heard a scream coming from the sky. they looked up to see a girl falling from the clouds and into the lake. Before they had time to react she had fallen into they water with a loud splash.

A head covered with long black with toxic looking purple tips appeared above the water seconds after the girl's submersion.

" Are you alright miss, No Da?" asked Chichiri worriedly.

" Yeah, I'm fine" came a female's voice that was not of this world. The voice was low like the wind or the soft cords of a harp yet you could hear every word it said. What they had thought was a young girl came ashore revealing that she was clearly a woman or maybe a fallen goddess. Chichiri's breath caught in his throat, even Tasuki had nothing to say as this heavenly figure of beauty came to shore. Her curves were something only Sazaku himself could have created and her hair had a shine like the Moon's even though it was soaked as it hung around her thin waist. Her complexion was pale and flawless and her eyes shone like little silvery gray stars. Her lips were like a little pink rose bud and her eyelashes were long and dipped into the magical pools that were her eyes. She wore a silky black and strange pants made of a dark blue material, that Miaka had once called a blouse and jeans, with a silver chain for a belt. Her bracelets were made of similar chains and she had a pentacle on a thin black leather cord around her neck that hung over a spot just above her cleavage.

" Could either of you gentlemen tell me where and when I am?"


End file.
